What's Left of Summer Vacation
by Donde esta Originality
Summary: Sora, Riku, and Kairi believe it's peace at last until their mothers make them get jobs at a daycare center! Is this the end of summer?
1. Chapter 1

I'm back from the dead! I'm trying something out of the Yu Yu Hakusho fandom! My new obsession is Kingdom Hearts! Actually, it's not that new... anyway, I hope I can write a lot and I don't run out of ideas. If I do, give me something sugary, ice cream usually does the trick! No energy drinks, please, those are icky... I might put in spoilers by accident, just to warn you! I think you'll be able to figure them out anyway... I hope.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

"It's great to be home!"

Sora, Kairi, and Riku were walking home together for the first time in a year. Now it would be quiet and peaceful and the rest of their summer vacation would be great. At least, that was the plan.

"I almost forgot how warm it was," admitted Riku.

"It's so quiet, too," remarked Sora, "Not at all like other worlds."

"Yeah."

"Stop reminiscing!" yelled Kairi, "We still have a little less than a month of summer vacation left and we're going to enjoy it! Now come on, let's go home."

They stopped in front of one of the white houses lining the road. The lawn had a little green, but if was overgrown and patchy while the rest of the lawn and flowerbeds were brown and unwatered. The house looked alright, but Riku knew the inside would be messy. This _was_ his house, after all.

"Go on," said Kairi, gently pushing him forward.

He stepped forward and found the door unlocked. Sora and Kairi waited outside just to see if anyone was in the house to greet him.

He guessed right, the inside was a mess. Then again, he usually was the one who cleaned, since his mother was the one supporting them both. He moved towards the sofa to move the blanket when a sleepy head popped out.

A short 40-year-old woman blinked dazedly at him while scratching her mess of black hair when she was attacked with a hug buy a tall silver-haired 16-year-old.

"Mom," he choked out.

"That's so sweet," said Kairi, blinking away a few tears, "let's go, Sora, they have some catching up to do. Come to think of it, you have to tell me everything that happened to you!"

"Uh, that might take a while, Kairi," said Sora.

"I don't have anything better to do," said Kairi. She slipped her hand into his, making him blush, and pulled him towards his house.

She rang the doorbell and left him in front of the door. His mother answered and stood there staring at him.

"Hi, mom!" said Sora after the awkward silence. Said woman then jumped on him and pulled him inside all the while going 'my little boy!' The door shut behind them.

'Well' thought Kairi, 'my work here is done.' With that, she walked home, leaving Sora and Riku to catch up with their families and planning tomorrow.

The very next morning all three of them were greeted cheerfully enough by their parents and had wonderful meals for breakfast. The day was warm and sunny with puffy white clouds floating in the sky. The birds were chirping, little children were playing, everything seemed perfect. Until by some semi-freakish act of fate (coughwritersblockcough) all three of their mothers said to them at their tables to their faces while in the middle of putting something in their mouth:

"I believe it's time you got a job."

Uh, that one was a little more mushy than funny. The next one will be funnier. Sorry for people who like Aeris, but I'm just kinda copying Square-Enix... Leave a review! And a few possible requests and stuff for consideration.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took so long. The first chapter I wrote on paper first. I thought that after I could just sit at the computer and type chapter two because that's pretty much what I did with chapter one on paper. It didn't work. So, finally, I wrote chapter two on paper and now I'm typing it! Sadly, I only got three reviews...

Luv Angel Music: Lol, sure, Demyx is alright. Because he plays a sitar. Yay sitars!

Outstanding Outsiders: I liked your story! Thanks! And yes, you have more to read now. Oh, and yay for Twilight's sequel.

Hanyou-samurai: Congrats to you! You're the only reviewer currently who I don't know personally. I had to put in a little mush with the parents. It was this huge gap that was calling to me saying 'plot advancement! Plot advancement!'

Chapter Two: Here Come the Kids 

"What!" yelled Sora, dropping some pancake gracefully back into his plate, "but mom!"

"No buts, Sora! Someday you won't be able to earn money by defeating monsters because you'll be old, so you better learn now how to work so you can support yourself and your wife and kids."

"Mo-om!" gagged Sora, blushing at (and enjoying) the thought of Kairi being hi lovely, sweet, caring, beautiful-

"Don't worry so much! I had It much worse when I was your age. I already called in a favor and found you a job with Riku and Kairi."

------------------------------

"Day care!" shouted Riku. This was an outrage! He just had the hardest and longest battle of his young teenage life with the darkness! He didn't want to look after little kids more annoying than rampaging heartless. Why can't he get a break? Oh yeah, he's the great Riku.

"Well, you're 16 already, you can even start driving!" 16! Wasn't I supposed to have a cool birthday party or something? Where did 15 go? "Oh, do get your hair cut, I want to see my son's handsome face! I mean you were gone for so long, and you have no idea what kind of strain that puts on a mother... Let me cut your hair!"

"NO," he said, moving away from the now energetic woman with large scissors.

"Just a trim!"

"Ugh, don't you remember _last_ time!"

"It'll grow back..."

"Mother!"

"I haven't seen you in a year and this is how you treat me? The lack of manner school has gotten to you." She sighed and began in a softer tone, "you're starting to look just like your father, but you have my eyes."

"I'm **not** like him."

-----------------------------

The trio stood in front of a large white building.

"You think we'll survive?" asked Sora grimly.

"Who knows. Be on your guard," answered Riku just as sourly.

"Geez, you two! They're just little kids!" yelled Kairi.

"EXACTLY!" they both yelled back.

They stepped forward to the door. It was 9 a.m. in the morning. The place opened 9:30. Sora knocked softly. After a minute and an almost escape attempt by Sora, the door opened.

"Good morning!" the young woman said with a warm smile.

Sora's eyes bugged for a moment before blurting out, "AERITH! How'd you get here? Is anyone else here? Leon, Yuffie, heck, even Cid I-"

"Hold on a minute!" said the lady who shockingly did look exactly like Aerith, "Let's start over. I'm Aerin"

"...oh," said our spikey-haired protagonist in defeat.

So pinky here took the three adolescents for a tour of the playroom/naptime room, the feeding room, the employee lounge, the emergency exits no. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6...etc.

"On weekends we open at 9:30 and close at 5:00. ON weekdays we open at 8 sharp and close at 5:00. I'll take care of the parents, you three get ready to watch after all the kids!"

The trio made their way to the playroom and sat down on whatever could be considered as a normal-sized chair.

"Dude, she's like a robot or something." Sora admitted to Riku.

"Watch yourself, Sora, she probably has a video camera somewhere recording you. Why is this room so bright and peppy?"

"Because, Riku, it's for kids! Boys..." said Kairi with an eye roll. It was now 9:35 by the clock. A little boy with orange-brown hair and common island clothes walked in with a plastic sword.

"Hey, he looks familiar," whispered Riku, "I'm sure I've seen him somewhere."

Kairi stepped forward to the little boy, "Hi, I'm Kairi. What's your name?"

"Chappu the warrior!" he yelled, brandishing his sword.

"How can you not have heard of Chappu, man!"

"Wakka!" yelled Sora, "This is your little brother?"

"Yeah, man. Take care of him, will ya? I gotta get going, Sora."

Meanwhile as Sora and Kairi watched Wakka leave, Chappu made his way to Riku, who was sitting on an extremely large alphabet block with his sword pointed forward.

"I challenge you to a battle, man!"

Riku slowly turned his gaze towards him, trying to look as scary as possible, giving him the glare of don't-bother-me-and-I-might-consider-not-making-your-life-miserable look. He crossed his arms to try and make his muscles look bigger to intimidate the kid even more.

"I don't fight little kids."

At first he seemed like he was getting scared, but that was the wrong thing to say, considering he just looked really angry now.

"I'm not scared of you!"Chappu yelled, "my big brother's buffer 'n you!

Riku twitched at that remark, but couldn't do anything else afterwards because that's when Chappu leaped at him.

Take that, Square! I can make an annoying Aeris clone too! I think the most fun will be to give Riku problems. Sora would get over it and Kairi would be okay with it. Eh, maybe someday I'll think of another, eviler plot. I could use more ideas for children in the final fantasy/kingdom hearts games. Like Chappu. What's the name of that little girl in Advent Children? Anyway, **leave a review**. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Hm... school sucks. I'm 16 now. I feel old. You really had to know that. I've been getting too sarcastic...

RoxasxNamine4ever: Thanks! Um, sorry I took so long to update...yes, Marlene will come soon too now! I'm just too lazy to invent little kids for this..

hanyou-samurai: Yes I am really mean to Riku because it's fun! evil cackle Sora and Kairi will get their turns soon even eviler cackle aha! The part about is dad has yet to be invented, so I don't know either! Oh, sorry, the gracefully thing was badly put sarcasm. I'll change it when I remember to!

Luv Angel Music: XD well duh! I want it to be funny!

Outstanding Outsiders: eh, don't worry about making connections, I'm just throwing a bunch of Final Fantasy kids that I know into a big mush pot called day care.

Flashback

"I don't fight little kids."

At first he seemed like he was getting scared, but that was the wrong thing to say, considering he just looked really angry now.

"I'm not scared of you!!!" Chappu yelled, "my big brother's buffer 'n you!

Riku twitched at that remark, but couldn't do anything else afterwards because that's when Chappu leaped at him.

Chapter 3

"Riku!!" Sora and Kairi dashed for him. Everything seemed to go slow motion.

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrrgggghhhhhhh" yelled Riku in a deep slow-mo voice.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh" yelled Chappu in another deep slow-mo voice.

Thump.

Riku was knocked over the alphabet block and Chappu was now king of the hill- er, block.

"Kids and their --OW!"

Aerin had come out of no where and hit Riku sharply on the head with what looked like a giant pencil.

"Children learn fast at this age! Watch your language!" Then she gave them all 'The Glare.'

As she left, the kids were silent for awhile as her words slowly sunk in and they realized just how hard this job was going to be. Sora then put on a cheeky grin.

"Riku got beat by a ki-id."

"Just remember I've got tons of blackmail from everything since you were 5."

Sora promptly shut up after that.

Chappu was bored, as little kids are wont to be.

"Hey, when the other kids comin'?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure they'll come soon," said Kairi.

"CHAPPU!!!" yelled a little girl.

"M-m-marlene?!"

Chappu was now tackled over by the little brunette Marlene. She had him in a death-grip hug on the floor.

"Awww!! I missed you!! Denzel missed you too!" Chappu was now struggling to break free, but not really getting anywhere.

Kairi, seeing a little girl this time, decided to try really hard to make friends. She also did this to get the boys to at least _try_ being good. So she walked up to Marlene who now let go of Chappu's neck and settled to cling on his arm.

"Hello there, I'm Kairi. What's your name?" she asked, crouching to eye level with Marlene.

After looking her over up and down, sweet little Marlene answered, "I'm Marlene. I don't like your dress."

A moment of silence followed because _no one_ insults Kairi's sense of style. Both boys were now inching slowly away from their pink clad friend.

"W-why thank you," said Kairi through clenched teeth, "I like your dress though! Where did you find it?" Yay, Kairi can hold her temper!

"I hate this dress. My mommy made me wear it. Ew! You think like my mommy!" At this realization, Marlene turned to Chappu and began whispering conspiritorally about Kairi. "Isn't that weird, Chappu? I miss the other lady in the pink dress. She was pretty. Not prettier than me, but reeeeally pretty."

Riku and Sora are now sniggering in the background. 'Told 'ya it'd be hell' they mouthed.

"Get away from me, Marlene!" Chappu scrambled away to get as much distance as possible from Marlene.

"Heh," chuckled Riku, "some high and mighty warrior you are."

"Shut up, you!"

Aerin popped in out of nowhere (again? wow, she must have super ninja skills or something...).

"Chappu, we've talked about this. Shall I take you to time out now?"

At this point Chappu was just sitting and pouting, "Humph, everybody pick on the little guy."

"You've got 10 minutes," she turned to the teenagers, "which one of you three will come with me?" She didn't really wait for an answer, she just grabbed Sora's arm because he was closest.

Yep yep, really short, but it's something, right? Leave a review if you remembered me! We'll see how time out is like later...


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, I have become soooo bored and, in the fact that in my 16 years of age I still cannot drive and do not have a job, have picked up fan fiction again. Why, why, I ask?! Ah well, time to cook up evil plots. Haha, one time I took this evil test, and it said I was the evil genius type; all the power is in my brains. Why do people put disclaimers if the top of the page frikin' says FAN FICTION...

Right, on a final note, I don't really know much about the actual characters of Marlene and Denzel, so sorry if they act like they don't usually act.

_**Flashback**_

"Which one of you three will come with me to the time out area?" She didn't really wait for an answer, she just grabbed Sora's arm because he was closest.

_**Chapter 4: Getting To Know You**_

"Whoa!" Aerin was really strong. Sora had to jog to keep up with her speedy pace.

Out of the bright and shiny toy room, you wondered if this was the same building. The hallway was dark, and in the corners Sora couldn't tell if that stuff used to be decoration or if it was mold. There were no windows, but there was one bare light bulb in the center of the hall to give some light, however eerie.

Aerin stopped at a metal door with one very small and fogged up window. It looked...pretty beat up. Like a big fight took place here. Sora was having second thoughts about Aerin's unnatural strength. And what was that brownish red smear? She punched the code into the keypad and opened the door very slowly. Poor Sora just wasn't ready. As she stepped to the side to open the door fully, white mist poured out of the room. Sora took a step forward. The mist pooled out more. Another step. It felt cool and ethereal to him. Suddenly a sword was rammed through Sora's middle and the poor boy didn't even have time to scream before he crumpled to the floor, a disturbingly gory mess as Aerin cackled evilly about children being too happy for their own good.

Just kidding. That was fun to write. Sora lovers smack author. TT Let's start that over.

"Whoa!" Aerin was really strong. Sora had to jog to keep up with her speedy pace.

They walked down a brightly lit, but rather bland, and very clean hallway. They stopped at one of the many generic gray doors.

"Remember this is where the time out things are."

'Sure,' Sora thought, 'uh, how do I tell them apart?'

She pulled out two big netted panels. She made Sora carry them back to the play room.

"Chappu?" Aerin called in a very stern voice. What they saw was Riku and Kairi sitting down. Riku was sitting on the floor. Kairi was sitting on Chappu.

"Lemme go lemme go lemme go!" yelled the frustrated kid.

"You honestly think we'd do that? You tried to escape, you little, er, kid" Riku caught himself from saying something else; he feared Aerin's mightly pencil.

Chappu was eventually caught by Aerin and lowered into the box they created in the corner of room. In that corner were sad rain clouds frowning upon whoever ended up in that corner.

As Marlene was fussing over Chappu being in time out so early, the quiet boy that came with her, Denzel, was sitting alone in a chair being very quiet and very...not exciting. Literally he just sat there and stared into space. No one noticed. Except happy Sora of course. Sora likes to spread sunshine through the world.

"Hey, watcha doin'?" Sora kneeled over where Denzel was sitting and smiled brightly. Denzel just stared at him with a blank look.

"...Are you shy?"

"..."

"Sorry, I'm Sora, by the way, wanna do something?"

"..." At this point Sora was starting to sweat. This was getting kind of awkward.

"Hey! Wanna color?" Sora pulled the box of crayons closer as well as some paper off the table they were at. Denzel showed response to this, picking up a grey crayon and proceeding to color the whole page that very color. Sora was shocked (O.O) but he played along and colored with the boy.

"Marlene, you're supposed to leave Chappu alone until he finishes his time out!" an exasperated Kairi called out.

"But Chappu will be lonely, won't you?!" implored Marlene with big puppy-dog eyes.

"I'll stay around with Chappu," Riku broke in, and aside he said, "Gotta make sure he doesn't break out..."

Kairi grabbed Marlene's hand and proceeded to drag her away from the gloomy corner.

"NOO! I wanna stay with Chappu!" she screamed with tears in her eyes.

"You don't want to put Chappu in more trouble, do you?" interjected Kairi quickly. That seemed to make enough sense for Marlene, so she decided to sit on the slide and stare wistfully out the window for a while. Kairi decided to stick with her since she was the only girl, but she was being totally ignored by the 5-year-old. She was used to being appreciated by everyone, so it hurt her pride a bit to be ignored.

"Do you want to play something while we wait?" said Kairi in the kindest voice she could muster.

"Um..." After a few minutes of thinking, Marlene grabbed Kairi's wrist and tugged her away, and who knows what the mischievous little girl was thinking...

YES! I updated, but I dunno what to do next. Any suggestions can go a long way! _**Leave a Review**_ please!


End file.
